Gone But Never Forgotten
by jellybean96
Summary: Nobody ever thought that it would happen. Not even a 3 year old. Now she has to live her life, wondering what could have been if they were still there. They may be gone, but they will never be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story for you. It's a two-parter. Been working on this for a while now, and I think I've got it where I want it. So, I really hope that you enjoy this, I worked pretty hard on it. **

**So yeah, here you go!**

* * *

Grace Baxter hangs up her cell phone and sets it down on the dining room table, her eyes glazed over as she sits down in one of the dining room chairs, letting the information she just received really sink in. She doesn't want to believe that it actually happened.

"Grace! I'm home!" she looks up from the floor to see her husband, Nelson, walk through the front door. She looks back down at the floor, sadness in her eyes, as Nelson walks further into the house and sees Grace sitting in the chair.

When he gets to her, he drops to his knees in front of her, and lifts her head so he can get a better look at her. He sees the tears in her eyes and grows more concerned. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

Grace swallows hard and then bursts into tears, leaping into Nelson's arms. He manages to catch her and just hold her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"They're dead," she manages to get out through her sobs.

"Who's dead?" he asks confused.

"Zander and Stevie."

He sharply pulls back and looks at her, "What do you mean they're dead?"

"I mean they're dead. Gone. As in gone forever. Never coming back."

"How did you find out?"

"Someone called. I guess their car was being trailed by some paparazzi and they were trying to avoid them. They lost control of the car and ran off the road into a ditch. They died before they even made it to the hospital."

"Does anyone else know yet?"

"I don't know. The guy said he called me first."

"Why?"

"I think he said that I was the last number dialed in Stevie's phone. She called me last night so we could go over some things for Dani's party." She pauses and does a sharp intake of breath, "Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about Dani. She's only 3, almost 4, what's going to happen to her?"

Nelson puts his hands on Grace's shoulders, "Relax Grace. Things will be fine. Now did the guy say anything else? Anything we need to know?"

"Um, I think he said something about a will reading tomorrow afternoon. Around 3 o'clock, I think. At the courthouse."

"Alright. So we'll go to the courthouse tomorrow and figure out what is going on. Then we'll go from there. Okay?"

Grace nods her head, "Okay." Nelson hugs her one last time and then helps her to stand up. They both go into the living room and sit down on the couch to just relax and be together.

* * *

*The next day, 2:50 pm*

Grace and Nelson walk the corridors of the courthouse, making their way to the correct door that they need. As they approach the door, they see many people sitting outside the door, waiting. Zander's and Stevie's parents, Stevie's brothers, Zander's sister, Kevin, and Kacey.

"Hey guys," Nelson says, with a sad tone in his voice.

"Hi Nelson," Kacey says, standing up to give him a hug. They all stand up, exchanging hugs and greetings all around. A moment after they all greet each other, the door opens and an older looking man steps out into the hallway. He lets the group settle for a moment before clearing his throat, causing them to all look over at him.

"Hello," he begins, "My name is Charles Whitmore. I am Zander and Stevie's lawyer. Please, come in," he motions for them all to enter his office. They all file into the room and he follows in after them, approaching his desk. "Please, have a seat," he gestures to the empty set of chairs in front of his desk. They all take a seat and wait impatiently for him to begin. He silently opens the folder in front of him. "Before me, I have the last Will and Testament for Zander and Stevie Robbins. To Zander's parents, we leave them a paper copy of every song Zander ever wrote, both complete and incomplete. To Stevie's parents, we leave them all of Stevie's journals, in hopes that they will read them and know all the things she never told them. To Stevie's oldest brother Chris, we leave him Stevie's collection of guitar picks, hoping that he will treasure them like she is still there with him. To Nathan, we leave him Stevie's signed foul baseball when he took her to the first game of the season. To Sam, we leave him Stevie's stuffed owl doll that he got for her when she was five. To Ethan, we leave him Stevie's collection of vintage musician trading cards. To Zander's sister Melanie, we leave her Zander's laptop. To Kevin Reed, we leave him Zander's untouched signed copy of the first Furious Pigeons game from the game creator. To Kacey Reed, we leave her Stevie's untouched collection of designer handbags she received after the promotion she did. To Nelson Baxter, we leave him Stevie's friendship bracelet that he made her in the first grade. To Grace Baxter, we leave her the framed photograph from the first concert that she managed for us. To our beloved daughter Danielle, we leave her our bass guitar, regular guitar, and ukulele, in hopes that she will acquire our love for music and learn to play the instruments to the best of her ability. And finally, in the unfortunate event that anything shall happen to us before Dani is of the legal age, we leave her in the care of her Godparents, Nelson and Grace Baxter, in hopes that they will take her in as a member of their family and treat her well, while still keeping our memory alive for her. As for our money, we wish that all of our life savings be donated anonymously to any charity of our friends and families choosing."

Everyone just sits speechless in their seats, none of them not quite knowing what to say just yet. It's still hard for any of them to believe that she is gone, and being there at the reading of their will, made it that much more real for all of them.

Charles stands up from his desk, "I'll leave you all to yourselves. When you're ready, we can start filling out all the necessary paperwork. He moves around from his desk and exits the room, allowing them all to be there by themselves for the time being.

"I still can't believe they're gone," Stevie's oldest brother, Chris, says.

"I know," Kacey says, "I don't want to believe it. Any of it."

"What I can't believe," Zander's mother, Martha, says, "is why Dani is going to be living with Grace and Nelson, instead of with either of her grandparents."

"We're her godparents," Nelson says.

"And Zander and Stevie chose us, in their will, to look after her if anything bad happened to them," Grace adds.

"I don't care about a will," Martha says again, "she's my granddaughter, and I want her to be living with her family."

"I'm her family too," Stevie's mother, Cindy, speaks up, "who's to say she has to live with you and not me?"

"Oh please," Martha scoffs.

"She's as much my granddaughter as she is yours," Cindy replies, "she's my family too." Everyone else in the room begins to then throw in their comments regarding the subject, causing a full on argument to break out.

"Stop it!" Mel yells, standing from her chair, causing everyone to stop arguing and look at her, "Can we please not do this? My only brother, and his wife, who was like a sister to me, were both just killed in a car wreck." She looks at both sets of parents, "_Your_ children," she looks to Stevie's brothers, "_Your_ sister," she finally looks at the others, "and _your_ best friends." she addresses the entire group, "I really don't think that arguing about who Dani is going to live with, is really the best thing to do right now. If Stevie and Zander want Dani to live with Grace and Nelson, it's obviously for a good reason. They are her family too, even if not by blood. They love her like family. And it's not like they are never going to let you see her."

"She's right," Grace says, "Just because she'll be living with us, that doesn't mean that you won't be able to see her. You can see her any time you want. We aren't going to be keeping your granddaughter from you."

"Yeah," Nelson says, "the last thing we would want to do is to keep her from her family."

Cindy speaks up, "It's just, she's all we have left of them. Even at a young age, she looks so much like that both of them."

"She's all we have left of them too," Nelson says gently, "we just want what's best for Dani, and I know that you do too."

Both women sigh, and look at each other with sad eyes. They turn back, and Martha speaks up, "Fine. She can stay with you. But we want to see her whenever we can."

Grace smiles, "Absolutely."

"Great," Mel says, "Now that that is all settled, why don't we call the nice lawyer man back in here, and get all the necessary paperwork filled out."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, sitting back down in their chairs as Nelson goes back out into the hallway to retrieve the lawyer and then enters the room again, Charles following behind him. Nelson sits down in his chair next to Grace, and Charles goes behind his desk, pulling out all of the necessary paperwork needed. The group spends the next hour or so filling out paperwork and making arrangements for everything to be taken care of.

* * *

Grace and Nelson approach the front door of their house, Dani and a suitcase full of some of her things in tow. Nelson grabs the correct key on his keychain and unlocks the door, letting both girls inside.

"When is mommy and daddy coming to pick up tomorrow?" Dani asks innocently, causing Grace and Nelson to both stop in their tracks and turn around to look at her.

Grace kneels down so that she is at eye level with Dani and puts her hands on her shoulders, "Sweetie, we already went over this. Mommy and daddy aren't coming to get you. They're not coming back."

Dani shakes her head, "No. This just sleepover. Mommy coming to pick up tomorrow."

Grace looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry baby girl. But she isn't."

Dani's eyes begin to water, "NO!" she screams and drops her small backpack, letting it fall to the floor. "I want mommy and daddy!" she yells and then races towards the stairs to the room she usually uses when she has sleepovers there.

Grace and Nelson stand at the bottom of the stairs, "Well that went better than I expected." Nelson states.

Grace gives him a look, "Really?"

"What? At least she ran upstairs instead of throwing her fit down here."

Grace sighs, "I guess so," she moves into the living room and sits down on the couch, "I just can't imagine how she feels. Losing her parents so young and not being able to grasp the fact very well."

"Yeah," Nelson says, sitting down next to her, "but all we can do is be there for her when she needs us, and love her like she was our own child."

"And we both know that won't be hard to do." Grace smiles.

Nelson smiles back and holds his arms out, "Come here," he pulls Grace into his embrace and hugs her close to her body. She hugs him back tightly and buries her face in his shirt.

"Grace? Nelson?" they both look up to see Dani standing in the entryway to the living room.

"Yes Dani?" Grace says.

"I sorry for yelling."

Grace smiles sadly, "It's okay sweetie. We know that you're just upset. Do you want a snuggle hug?" Dani nods her head.

"Okay. Come on over," Grace pats the space in between her and Nelson. Dani hurries over and climbs up onto the couch space between her godparents. Grace and Nelson look at each other and then smile, "SNUGGLE HUG!" they both exclaim, leaning forward to squish Dani between the two of them. Dani squeals in laughter and hugs them both the best she can. And that night when they fall asleep, all three of them in the big bed upstairs, it's like it's just another sleepover, and nothing tragic had happened. If only that were true.

* * *

*1 year later*

"Dani! Hurry up baby!" Grace yells from the bottom of the stairs as she heads back into the kitchen to finish packing Dani's lunch. As she stands at the counter, she pauses from pouring goldfish crackers into a plastic bag to look out the window and up at the sky, "I wish you guys were here to see this day," she whispers to the heavens. She stares out the window for another moment until a small voice breaks her from her reverie.

"Grace?"

She turns to see Dani standing in the entryway to the kitchen. "Hey."

"You okay?"

Grace uses the back of her hand to wipe at her eyes, feeling the tears building up, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." She smiles at her, "Now let me get a good look at you."

Dani smiles brightly and spins around in a circle, allowing Grace to get a good look at her outfit. She's wearing a colorful, scoop neck, short sleeved shirt, with a ruffle neckline with flower detailing. It is a baby doll fit, with an elastic waist; along with light blue leggings. On her feet, she is wearing a pair of glittery, silver, slip-on flats, with elastic crisscross bands on it. On her back, she has her blue, monkey backpack.

"What you think?" Dani asks when she is facing Grace again.

Grace smiles, "You look great sweetie. But who did your hair?"

"I did." Grace looks up to see Nelson walk into the room, a proud smile on his face.

"Well, you did okay. Come here Dani." Dani walks over to her and Grace pulls out the messy ponytail and brushes it out with her fingers, then quickly puts it into a braid. "There you go," she says as Dani turns around to face her once more.

"Thanks!" Dani says with a smile.

"No problem," she smiles back and then turns back to the counter, finishing Dani's lunch and putting it in her lunch bag that matches her backpack, and hands it to her. "Here's your lunch."

Dani takes it from her, "Thank you!"

"Okay, now up against the wall, let me get your picture." Grace pulls out her phone, opening up the camera as Dani moves against the wall. Dani throws her a big smile and Grace snaps the photo, making a mental note to send it to both sets of Dani's grandparents.

"Alright kindergartener!" Grace exclaims, "Are you ready for your first day of school?" Dani nods her head excitedly. "Okay then, let's get you to the bus stop. Grace holds her hand out and Dani takes it, the two girls heading to the door.

"Wait!" Dani says, stopping and turning around, "Nelson! You come too!" she holds her tiny hand out to him. He smiles, taking her hand in his and then all three of them head out the door to the bus stop.

* * *

"Why can't you ride the bus with me?" Dani says to Grace as they stand at the bus stop.

"Because you need to learn how to be a big girl, and ride the bus all by yourself."

Dani shakes her head, "Don't wanna."

Grace sighs and squats down in front of Dani, "I can't ride the bus with you baby. I'm not allowed to. But believe me, I would if I could." She smiles.

Dani lets out a dramatic sigh, "But I don't have any friends on the bus."

"You'll make some," Grace replies.

"She's right Dani," Nelson responds, "You're a very fun girl. You're going to make tons of friends."

"And we're gonna be right here when the bus brings you home after school," Grace smiles.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Dani reluctantly agrees.

"Bus is here," Nelson states. Grace stands up and Dani turns around to see a yellow school bus approaching them. When it stops, all the kids line up in front of the doors, waiting for them to open. The doors open, and one by one, the kids file onto the bus, finding a seat somewhere on the bus. "Have fun," Nelson says to Dani as she steps onto the bus. "We love you."

"Love you too," Dani responds with a small wave and then walks up the bus steps. She sits down next to a window and looks out, smiling at Grace and Nelson as they wave to her.

The bus pull away and Grace and Nelson stare off after it, "There she goes," Grace says.

"Yep, away to school."

"I just wish Zander and Stevie were here to see this." She says sadly.

Nelson wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him, "I know you do. I do too. But you know what, they're probably looking down on her right now, so happy that she has two people caring for her that love her so much."

"Two, soon to be three," Grace replies, placing her hand on her slightly protruding stomach.

"And she is going to love this baby too. Because that's just who she is."

"She gets that from Zander, loving everybody instantly and seeing the best in them."

"Yeah, she does. Now come on, let's go home." He grabs her hand in his and begins walking towards their house.

* * *

**So? Did you enjoy this? Let me know your thoughts in a review below. Thanks!**

**There's one more part after this and I hope you will enjoy that as well. **

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi loves! Sorry I've been MIA! I've been busy with the school play and haven't had any time at all to just sit down and write. But I found a moment here, where I could fix this up and then upload it for you guys. So that is what I am doing. I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter, it took me quite a bit of time to get it just right. Enjoy!**

* * *

*12 years later*

"Dani! Lilly! Get a move on or you'll be late!" Grace yells up the stairs as she returns to the kitchen to finish cleaning up from breakfast earlier.

A moment later, she hears two pairs of feet running down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She turns around to see her two girls standing in front of her.

Danielle, a tall, beautiful, brown haired, brown eyed, 17 year old girl; her goddaughter. And Lilliana, a short, beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed, 12 year old girl; her daughter.

"Hi mom!" Lilly smiles, "Do you like our outfits?" Lilly smiles brightly and spins around, letting her mom get a good look at her outfit. She is wearing a grey, nerdy owl, short sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of turquoise skinny jeans. On her feet, she's wearing a pair of red, slip-on flats with tassels on the top. Her hair is curled and parts of it are pulled back and pinned up. Her triple pocket rainbow plaid backpack is hanging off of one shoulder.

Dani is wearing a black tank top with an anchor design, scoop neckline, and shark bite hem; a pair of Pull and Bear skinny jeans; a brown macramé braided jean belt; tan Boho ankle boots with buckles and studded and plaited straps; a pair of gold-plaited, daisy cut-out stud earrings; a black and silver owl pendant necklace; and a gray knitted cashmere slouch beanie with a diamond pattern. Her hair is down and slightly wavy, a pair of zebra trim, plastic sunglasses is hanging on her shirt. An oversized, brown, leather backpack, with hand-painted feather detailing on each front utility pocket, is hanging off of one shoulder.

"You both look beautiful," Grace says, a smile on her face, "Who did your hair Lil? Dad?"

Lilly shakes her head with a smile, "Of course not mom. We both know dad can't curl hair. Dani did it."

Both Grace and Dani snicker. "You're right," Grace says, "I'm sorry. Now both of you, against the wall, picture time," Grace says, pulling out her camera. Lilly automatically moves up against the wall, while Dani remains where she is, "Do I really have to?" she asks.

"What do you mean do you have to? It's tradition!"

"Don't you think I'm too old for this?"

"Come on Dani," Grace pleads, "It's your last first day of school picture. Humor me."

"Fine," Dani sighs, and moves in beside Lilly. "Come here Lil," she pulls Lilly to her side, hugging her tightly. The two girls smile brightly as Grace snaps the photo.

"Awesome," she says, "thank you."

"I wanna see it mom," Lilly says, approaching her mother. Grace holds the camera down for Lilly to see the photo and then holds it for Dani to see.

"It looks good," Dani smiles, "What do you think Lil?"

"I love it! I think it's the best yet!"

"Oh you do, do you?" Grace says, and Lilly nods her head vigorously, "Okay Lillypad, go wait in the car for Dani. I just need to talk to her for a minute."

"Kay," Lilly says, "love you," she leans up and gives Grace a kiss on her cheek and then walks out the front door towards the car.

"Love you too," Grace shouts back, watching her daughter walk away.

Once Lilly is out of ear range, Grace turns to face Dani and looks at her directly in the eyes, "How you holding up sweetie?"

Dani sighs and leans up against the counter, knowing that this was going to come up eventually, "Well, my parents have been dead for 13 years; today is the first day of my Senior Year, as well as the anniversary of their death, so yeah, I'm holding up pretty well."

Grace looks at her sadly, "You know I'm always here if you ever want to talk."

"Yeah I know. And thanks again, for taking care of me all these years. I know it mustn't have been easy."

"Hey, it's fine. Nelson and I were more than happy to take you in. I mean, what else are godparents for?" She smiles at her and Dani smiles back. A moment later, Dani's smile drops. "What is it?" Grace asks.

"I think they're showing that special broadcast today during one of our classes. About mom and dad. I'm pretty sure it's the one they interviewed us for."

"That's nice," Grace says, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Yeah, although I don't really see much of the point in showing it at school. I'm pretty sure more than half the kids at school don't even know who mom and dad were, that they were in a band. Cause when they died, the band kinda died too."

"But _you_ know, and isn't that what really matters? That you know who they were?"

"I don't remember much."

"At least you remember something."

"Yeah," there's a slight pause as the two just stand there, not saying a word, until Grace speaks up.

"You are so much like your parents," she takes a piece of Dani's hair and tucks it behind her ear.

"You really think so?" Dani asks, a bit of hopefulness in her eyes.

"I know so. You dress just like your mom did at your age, you act like the both of them, and you play those instruments just as passionately as they would. You even call Brandon, 'B'; just like your mother used to call your father 'Z'. Gosh, every time I look at you, I see them."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing. You're parents were great people." Grace smiles at her.

Dani smiles back, "Well, I should get Lilly to school. Don't want to be late on the first day."

"Oh, right. Have fun. Be safe." She says, giving Dani a hug.

"Will do," Dani says, walking towards the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too," she walks out the door, gets in her car, and pulls out of the driveway onto the road, heading to school.

* * *

*Dani's POV*

"Hey gorgeous," I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist as I stand at my open locker.

I turn around in the arms to see my boyfriend, Brandon, standing in front of me, "Hey," I say back, but not as excitedly.

"What's wrong?" he asks me with a worried look on his face.

"It has been 13 years today since my parents died in that car wreck," I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Oh Dani," he says, pulling me close to him and wrapping me in a hug.

I hug him back as tightly as I can, and let the tears I had been holding in all morning flow from my eyes. "I miss them so much!" I say into his shirt, crying hard.

"Shh," he rubs my back up and down soothingly, "I'm right here."

After a moment I pull back and look at him, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Thanks B. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, you know you have Tammy and all your other girlfriends too. And don't forget about Nelson, Grace, Lilly and me. We all care about you, and only want you to be okay."

I give him a small smile, "Thanks babe."

"No problem. It's why you keep me around."

"That, and this," I say, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips.

When I pull back, he smiles at me, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," I shrug, "Now come on, let's get to class." I close my locker door and then grab his hand, pulling him to 1st period.

* * *

We enter the classroom and say hi to a bunch of our friends, heading to the back of the classroom. I sit down at a desk, Brandon on one side of me, and my best friend Tammy comes and sits on my other side.

"Hey sexy," Tammy says as she sits down, tossing her backpack onto the desk.

I roll my eyes at her antics, "Hi Tammy." Tammy has always been a little out there. She's straight, but sometimes people question that. She does have a boyfriend though. She and I just have a special relationship. Been best friends since kindergarten.

"So," Tammy says, breaking me from my thoughts, "What's up? How was your summer?"

I shrug, "It was good. Did some extra work down at the shop, took Lilly to her summer classes, hung out with Brandon, the usual."

She leans closer to me and whispers, "And while you were hanging out, did you and Brandon…"

My eyes go wide, "Oh my gosh! No! Why would you ask me something like that?!"

"Come on," she says, "You guys have been dating since freshman year, and you've been best friends since 2nd grade. It's about time."

"Seriously? Unlike you I'm not a floozy."

"Girl, you know I'm not like that anymore. I got me a guy."

"Yeah well, whatever. It doesn't matter. But in case you were wondering, I was planning on it, eventually."

"Please tell me it's sometime this century."

"My lips are sealed," I say, making a zipper motion against my lips.

She huffs, "Fine." She looks past me at Brandon, who is talking with a couple of the guys who are on the football team with him. "Hey handsome," she says to him.

He looks over at her, "Hey Tammy."

"Okay everyone," we all turn our heads to see the teacher, a tall African-American man, standing up at the front of the class. "Take your seats please." When everyone is sitting down, the teacher speaks up again, "Alright, I am your teacher, Mr. Gatson. What I'm handing out right now, is the course syllabus for the year." He hands each of us a blue piece of paper. "I want you to read over this and sign it, and then give it to your parents, and have them sign it as well. Then bring it back to me tomorrow."

I take the syllabus and stick it straight into my backpack, this way I won't lose it.

"Just a few basic things on the syllabus, which some of it, you should all hopefully know already. No liquids besides water are to be drunk in this classroom; no electronic devices are to be out while I am teaching. During tests and solo work time, I don't care if you listen to music. I don't care if you eat in here, though hopefully you will have already eaten breakfast and won't have to. But if you do eat in here, please make sure not to make a mess on the floor, we do not want any unwanted critters getting in here. I only accept late work during the first semester, then after that, I will not accept late work, unless you have a very good excuse and talk to me beforehand. You need to come to class prepared everyday with the basics, ready to learn. And every Friday we have Fun Fact Friday. You will find out more about that this Friday. Now, any questions?"

A few kids raise their hands for clarification on a few things, and Mr. Gatson answers their questions. While he is in the middle of an answer, a voice comes over the intercom.

"_Please excuse this interruption," _the voice, our principle, Mr. Yeoman, says, _"Teachers, if you would please turn on your televisions to news channel 8 for a special broadcast. Thank you."_

When he is done speaking, Mr. Gatson walks to the TV at one side of the room and switches it on, going to the right channel.

"Oh no," I groan, turning to Brandon and burying my head in his chest, "it's the broadcast." He wraps his arms around me, hugging me close.

"What's going on?" I hear Tammy ask. I hear Brandon's mumbled response through his chest; he's probably reminding her of what day it is.

Next thing I know, I'm being pried from Brandon's arms, and my face is then being smothered by giant boobs. Tammy.

"Tammy!" I mumble.

"It's okay," she says, a little over dramatically, "you're gonna get through this."

"Tammy!" I mumble again, a little louder this time. "Boobs! Smothering! Can't breathe!"

She gasps and then allows me to sit up properly in my seat. I take a deep breath and look at her face. "I'm so sorry," she says, "I totally forgot. I bet you hate me right now."

"Hey," I say, "it's okay. I wasn't planning on making a big deal out of it. I mean, yeah they're gone, and I only have a few memories of them, but I'm not gonna go around announcing it to the world just to get a few sympathy points."

"You're so strong," Tammy says back to me with a smile. I smile back.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Gatson begins, "please turn your attention to the TV screen now." Everyone turns their heads, or whole bodies, so they are facing the TV screen. I scoot my chair closer to Brandon's and snuggle into his side; he puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. Then I reach over and pull Tammy's chair closer to mine as well. Tammy places one of her hands on my leg, and I put one of my hands on top of hers. Then all three of us turn our attention to the screen as the broadcast begins.

* * *

"_And now, a special broadcast, Gone But Never Forgotten." _The voice over says, as the words, Gone But Never Forgotten, show up on the screen. Then the image changes to show a red headed woman sitting down in a large comfy chair. _"Hi, my name is Margaret Strand. You're going to want to get comfortable, and get those tissues ready, this is going to be a long, and sad one."_

I sigh and snuggle deeper into Brandon's side, my attention fully on the screen, wanting to know how others saw my parents.

"_For those of you who may not know, or don't remember for that matter, 13 years ago, on this very day, two of Hollywood's most beloved stars died in a fatal car accident. Zander Robbins, and his wife Stevie, were on their way out one morning, when they began to get tailed by paparazzi. The paparazzi trailed them relentlessly, not backing off, until Zander, who was driving the car at the time, tried to evade them._

_Unfortunately, he lost control of the wheel, and the car went barreling down a ditch, hitting a tree at the bottom. Zander and Stevie died before they even made it to the hospital. It was a very sad day for everyone who loved them; their friends, family, and even their fans. I'll admit it, I was, and still am, a fan. I've been a fan of their music since they first started out._

_Not even a minute after the news of this fatality had been released, fans from all over the world began invading the web, using every form of social media available to them to shed their condolences to those closest to the two performers. After the scene of the accident had been cleared of all debris from the crash, many fans that lived close to the area got together and planned a memorial. They set a memorial at the crash site, where people could go, and give their peace._

_Behind me is a photograph of this site, taken just a few days after it was set up, and already you can see the amount of love piling up at it."_

The large screen behind her lights up, showing a photo of the crash site. There is a large wooden treble clef staked into the ground, spray painted light blue and dark purple. Written on it; 'Zander Michael Robbins & Stevie Rena Baskara-Robbins. Always holding it down.' All around it, mementos of different sorts are scattered about, piled high and wide.

"_As you can see, there is an assortment of different mementos all around the memorial, ranging from photographs, to concert tickets, to gifts from the fans. Everyone loved Zander and Stevie, and were upset to see them gone. Especially their close family and friends. I was able to sit down recently, with both sets of parents, and siblings, to talk a little bit about their perspectives."_

* * *

The screen switches to a shot of Margaret sitting with four people who I immediately recognize as my grandparents.

"_Thank you for coming in today," _Margaret begins, _"I just want to extend my condolences. After all these years, it must still be hard."_

"_It's very hard," _my Grandpa Robbins speaks up, _"sometimes I still expect to see my son walking through the front door on some spontaneous visit, just to check up on us."_

"_After the accident though," _my Grandpa Baskara says, _"there were a lot of people who were there for us. Many of them were people from when Zander and Stevie were in high school. That's when they both really grew into the people everyone knew and loved."_

"_He's right," _my Grandma Baskara says, _"it was hard to cross Zander and Stevie and not get a smile on your face. Unless of course you were being terrorized by Stevie for something you did that she thought was stupid." _she chuckles, and I can't help but smile.

"_That's fantastic," _Margaret says, _"I had the great honor of being able to have the two of them on my show after their band released their first album. They both talked very highly of you four."_

I can see my grandparents tearing up, _"They were such good kids," _my Grandma Robbins says through her tears, _"it's a shame they left so soon."_

The screen switches to a different shot of Margaret, sitting this time with five people I recognize as my Uncles Chris, Nathan, Sam, and Ethan, and my Aunt Mel.

"_Thank you all for coming in today. I really appreciate this. What can you guys, from a sibling's point of view, tell me about Zander and Stevie."_

"_They were both great," _Chris starts, _"Stevie was our sister," _he motions to my other uncles, _"and Zander was our brother-in-law. But really, they were much more than that, to all of us."_

"_Chris is right," _Mel speaks up, _"Zander was my only biological sibling, but from the moment I met Stevie, we really connected. She was like the sister I never had, but always wanted. She really helped me through a lot of stuff growing up. Stuff I couldn't go to my brother about, and we were pretty close." _I smile again at the thought of how closely knit they all were to each other.

"_That's awesome," _Margaret says with a smile, _"and what was it like for all of you after the accident?"_

They all hesitate for a moment, until Ethan speaks up, _"I think I speak for all of us when I say that it wasn't easy. We all lost two people who were very important to us, but we stuck with each other. And I really think that it brought us closer together."_

"_And did you ever receive anything from their fans?"_

"_Most of the time it was just online stuff or things sent in the mail," _Sam says, _"You know, like pictures, videos, tweets, private messages, those kinds of things. But I remember this one group of kids that actually attended the same high school where Zander and Stevie went."_

"_I remember that," _Nathan interrupts, _"we were all staying together in my parents' house, because it was big enough to house everyone. And this group of kids came to the door, and sang Last One Standing to all of us. It really meant a lot, because that was one of Stevie's favorite songs that Zander wrote, and she was always humming it around the house."_

"_Wow," _Margaret says in awe, _"thank you for that. That was wonderful."_

* * *

The shot switches back to Margaret sitting by herself, _"Zander and Stevie lived a great life. Though like their parents said, high school is when they really became themselves. Many of you may know them from the band they were in, Gravity 5. They had released 3 albums, went on a US tour, as well as a European tour, and were even talking about doing a sort of special movie for Gravity 5, before their untimely death. They were loved by so many around them, especially their band mates. I was able to sit down with them as well, getting their views on this unfortunate tragedy."_

* * *

The screen switches to Margaret, sitting now with my parents' band mates, Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson. My uncles and aunt. _"Thank you for coming in today. What can you guys tell me about Zander and Stevie in high school?"_

"_Well for starters," _Nelson says, _"they were pretty crazy. I can't tell you how many times we got busted for something, because those two put us up to it." _I chuckle slightly at the thought of my parents getting detention for pulling pranks or whatever.

"_But they weren't bad kids," _Kevin says, _"they were just really outgoing. And loads of fun."_

"_And how long did you all know them?" _

"_Kev and I have been friends with Stevie since kindergarten," _Nelson says, _"my parents called us The Three Musketeers."_

"_I knew Stevie at a young age as well," _Kacey says, _"but we weren't actually good friends until high school when I joined the band. And we all met Zander when he moved here from New York at the beginning of our sophomore year." _

"_You mentioned your band, what kind of band mates were they?"_

"_The best," _Kacey answers, _"they always gave their full commitment to the band. Never really let us down. Or the fans for that matter."_

"_And what were the fans like after everything that happened?"_

"_They were very supportive," _Nelson says, _"they were pretty respectful as well. Didn't invade our privacy when we asked for it when the initial news fell."_

"_But after that," _Kevin cuts in, _"they were just great. Sending us all kinds of messages of love from different parts of the world. Places we didn't even know we were heard of in."_

"_Amazing," _Margaret replies, _"just amazing."_

* * *

The screen switches back to just Margaret, _"Recently I was also able to sit down with Gravity 5's manager, and close friend of the band. A girl who was never really in the limelight, but was okay with that. She did a lot of the nitty gritty work that it took for Gravity 5 to take off, Grace Baxter." _My attention peaks, I didn't know that Grace managed my parents band.

* * *

The screen switches back to show Margaret and Grace this time, _"Thank you for being here Grace," _Margaret begins, _"How well did you know Zander and Stevie?"_

"_Pretty well actually. I knew who Stevie was since we were kids, and we had talked a few times. But then we kind of stopped talking after a little while. But in high school, when I was, lost, I guess you could say, Stevie allowed me into her group of friends. I didn't know Zander until high school when he moved here to California. They were both great people."_

"_And what was it like for you when you heard the news?"_

"_It was hard. I honestly didn't want to believe it. I was the first person that was called, because my number was the last number that had been dialed in Stevie's phone. I was shocked to say the least. I just wish I had gotten to know them way better." _Was she seriously the first one that was called? I never knew that.

"_What were their fans like to you after it happened?"_

"_Um, I don't really know. I didn't really get much from the fans. I'm not complaining or anything, but the fans didn't really acknowledge me much. But in a way I'm okay with that. I wasn't as connected to the fans as the others were, they needed everything more than I did."_

"_You're very selfless," _Margaret says.

"_Thank you," _Grace replies with a smile, and the screen switches again back to Margaret by herself.

* * *

"_Now, there is one more person with whom I had the opportunity o speak with, but before I roll that clip, I am going to show you two different clips. This first one, is from one of the shows that Gravity 5 played at the Teen Choice Awards, here in California. Take a look."_

* * *

The screen switches to show a still shot of the band, on stage. After a split second, the video starts and music can be heard from the speakers, as well as singing. I can feel tears starting in my eyes, I don't remember ever seeing them perform live. So seeing this video right now is the best I'm ever going to get. And it is absolutely amazing. My parents seem so into the music, like they don't notice the crowd, only the music. The end of one of their songs comes along, and Kacey is returning to her spot, after saying hello to countless fans in the audience. The song was Because We Can. The band strikes the final note of their song and the crowd goes crazy. My dad, Zander, can be seen removing the guitar from around his neck and hands it to one of the show helpers off to the side, and then he returns to stand with his band mates.

"_Hang on," _he says into his headset mic to the audience, _"Can I get you guys to quiet down for a moment? Please?" _the crowd goes quiet at his request. _"Thank you. Now Stevie, baby can you come here for a second?"_

My mom, Stevie, does as he asks, and walks towards him, forgetting to cover her headset mic when she talks to him, _"What are you doing?"_

He forgets to cover his mic too, _"It's fine. Now give your bass to Kacey." _

"_What?"_

"_Just do it, please." _She pulls her bass off of her neck and hands it to my aunt Kacey, going back to stand next to my dad. He grabs both of her hands in each of his and just stares into her eyes.

"_Steves, I've known you since the first day of our sophomore year of high school, and we've been dating since the last day of sophomore year. You make every day in my life better than the day before. You're a great friend, a great band mate, and a wonderful girlfriend. But I'm sure, that you would make an amazing wife," _he reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. It's a small, black, velvet box. He gets down on one knee, and you can hear the place going crazy. _"Figured I'd do this now to share this moment with everyone we care about. So, Stevie Baskara, will you marry me?" _he opens the box to reveal the prettiest ring I have ever seen.

The camera focuses on my mother, and you can see that she has tears in her eyes, and her hands are covering her mouth. She removes her hands and looks at my dad, _"Yes."_ She says, _"Yes, yes, yes, yes."_ He smiles and stands up, slipping the ring onto her finger. She launches into his arms and they just hug for what seems to be the longest time. As I watch, I'm glad that I got to see my parents so happy.

* * *

The screen cuts to black, and goes back to Margaret. _"Wasn't that just great? Probably the sweetest and cutest moment ever to happen at the TCA's. they also won the surfboard for Choice Music Group that year. Though for the next few months, the only thing everyone kept talking about was that proposal. And now the next clip I'm going to show you, is from the Kids Choice Awards, about a year or so after Zander and Stevie got married."_

* * *

The screen cuts again, showing two people up on stage, standing at a podium of sorts. A guy and a girl that I don't recognize. _"And your nominees for Favorite Music Group are: Emblem3, One Direction, The Wanted, and Gravity 5." _The guy says.

The girl pulls out an envelope, _"And the winner for Favorite Music Group is," _she pauses as she opens the envelope, _"Gravity 5!"_

The crowd goes nuts and I can see my parents, my aunt and my uncles all standing up from their seats, hugging one another, and then they make their way up to the stage. As they walk, an overhead voice says, _"Gravity 5 also wins for Favorite Summer Single: What About Now, and Favorite Celebrity Couple: Zander and Stevie."_

They all walk on stage and surround the small podium, holding what looks to be an orange blimp in their hands.

"_Wow," _ Kacey says into the mic, _"thank you all so much for this. This is as much our blimp, as it is yours."_

"_Yeah," _Nelson says, taking over, _"If it weren't for you guys, for all of your love and support, we wouldn't be here right now. So thank you."_

My mother steps up to the mic, holding hands with my dad, _"I was just told that Zander and I also won for Favorite Celebrity Couple. I didn't even know that that was a category. But thank you, I guess."_

"_We love you all so much," _my dad says, _"and I think I speak for the entire band, when I say that this Blimp is for you guys! Thank you!"_

"_One more thing," _my mom says, stepping back to the mic, _"I figured what better time to do this than right now, with everyone we love. So, considering that Zander proposed to me at the Teen Choice Awards last year, I thought that it's only appropriate to do this next little announcement at the Kids Choice Awards." _What is she doing? _"Zander," _He steps back to her side, putting an arm around her waist, _"So, there is one last award that needs to be given. I think it's safe to say that you are the recipient of this award, but the award category is yet to be revealed. And I think you should be the one to read it aloud."_

"_Okay," _my father says, taking the envelope and stepping to the mic. _"I, Zander Robbins, am the proud recipient of the," _he pauses and opens the envelope, _"Favorite Future Daddy Award." _The whole stadium bursts into cheers and applause. He looks over to my mom and goes wide-eyed, _"Are you-?" _he can't even finish his sentence.

She just nods her head, _"Surprise!"_

He grows the biggest smile on his face and wraps her in a hug, keeping an arm around her waist, and turns to face the crowd, pumping his fist into the air, _"I'm gonna be a dad!" _the scene stops and blacks out, going back to Margaret.

* * *

"_Looks like this family has a thing for announcing big personal events on TV." _She laughs and I smile.

"_Now the person I mentioned earlier whom I was able to interview, is actually in that video you just saw but you didn't see them directly." _She pauses for a moment. _"That's right. I was able to sit down with Zander and Stevie's daughter, Danielle Robbins, and ask her a few questions."_

* * *

I can feel all of the eyeballs in the classroom dart to me, but I just ignore them, knowing that both Brandon and Tammy are giving them all 'the look'. The screen switches once more, showing Margaret sitting with me this time. As I watch it, all of the emotions from that day come rushing back.

* * *

"_Thank you for coming in Danielle," _Margaret says.

"_Thank you for having me here, and please, call me Dani."_

"_Okay, Dani," _she smiles, _"what can you tell me about everything that happened the day of the accident?"_

"_Honestly, I can't tell you much. That first day no one really told me anything. I was just a kid, and I guess that they didn't want me to freak out. I had stayed with my Grandparents the night before, and I was going to be picked up by my parents that morning. But they never showed up."_

"_You were 5 when this happened, correct?"_

"_Almost 5. I hadn't had my birthday quite yet."_

"_That's so sad, only being able to know your parents for such a short period of time."_

I sigh, _"It was pretty rough at first, when I was really little. I didn't want to believe that my parents weren't coming back. I just thought that I was having another sleepover at my Aunt Grace's house and that my mom was going to pick me up the next morning."_

"_I see. Now you mentioned your Aunt Grace."_

"_Yeah, my Aunt Grace and Uncle Nelson. Well, actually they're my godparents. I've been living with them ever since the accident."_

"_And how has that been?"_

"_It's been great. They're so good to me. They treat me like I'm a part of their family. Even their daughter, my cousin I guess you could say, even she treats me like a member of the family. Considering she has known me since she was born though, it's not like she wouldn't think of me as family. Although I can say that Grace and I had a few rough patches while I was growing up. Like when I wanted to go to a party a few years ago; it was supposed to be the biggest party of the year, but there was this music thing that I had to go to early the next day so she told me I couldn't go. I got so mad at her for telling me that I couldn't go. I even went so far as yelling in her face, 'I wish it was you who died, not my parents. I want my real parents.'" _ I can see the tears forming in my eyes during the interview, and I know that I myself, at this very moment, have one or two tears running down my face.

"_Wow. That mustn't have been easy for her."_

"_No, it wasn't. But because we have such a close relationship to each other, we made up pretty quickly. I felt so bad, I didn't mean what I had said, and I was just upset, getting to that point where I realized how much I wanted my parents."_

"_What was it like, after everything, when people found out that it was your parents who died?"_

"_Um, I don't really have a definite answer to that one. When it first happened, there were a few people that I saw on the streets who, once they realized who I was, would say that they were sorry. At that age, I was kind of confused, I didn't know why they were saying sorry. Because from my understanding, they didn't do anything, they weren't why my parents had died. But as I got older, I realized that they were just showing that they cared."_

"_And how has it been, over the last thirteen years, dealing with this?"_

"_I'd first have to say that it's not something that I'd wish on anyone. As I got older and really understood better what exactly happened, I've been slowly dealing with it. Though I've tried not to make a big deal out of the whole situation around everybody I came in contact with. I didn't want people giving me sympathy for something that happened such a long time ago."_

"_And do you ever miss them?"_

"_All the time. I mean, they were my parents after all, even though I only knew them for like, 4, almost 5 years of my life. Everyone else in my life knew them for around a decade or so, and it was tough for a while, getting used to the fact. It's not fair, but I'm dealing with it. There are just so many things I wish that they would have been able to see as I grew up, and things that will happen in the future that I wish they could see. But I know that they're up there, watching and protecting me."_

"_What do you mean by protecting you?"_

"_Well, growing up I've had a few close calls. A lot of them, it was with things that should have killed me. But I managed to come out in one piece every time, with only a few minor injuries. I am very lucky to be sitting her right now."_

"_Wow, that is completely amazing."_

"_Yeah, I like to think that it's because they want me to have a long and happy life. Longer than they had the opportunity to have."_

"_That's great. Thank you for coming in today. And best of luck in the future."_

* * *

The screen switches back to Margaret, sitting in the large chair.

"_Such a sweet, yet sad story. Best friends, turned high school sweethearts, turned spouses; died before they could see their young daughter grow up into a beautiful woman. Lucky for them, they have many friends and family members who are willing to care for and love this young girl. It's a shame that they had to go so soon, but they will never be forgotten. They will forever live on in the hearts of their friends, family, and fans. And now to end our segment, we're going to have a slideshow of photos, with a couple of Zander and Stevie's most popular songs playing in the background. Tom, roll it."_

* * *

*No one's POV*

The screen switches once more from Margaret, this time to a photograph on the screen. It's a photo of Zander and Stevie on their wedding day. The words; Zander and Stevie Robbins, written in cursive across it. The background music begins playing, a version of Zander and Stevie singing Last One Standing. Everyone's favorite version. As the music plays, the slideshow starts.

The slideshow begins with photos of Zander and Stevie during their sophomore year, most of the photos being of the two of them, while some feature their friends as well. There are photos from every significant moment in their lives from then on. Every birthday, Halloween, Christmas, Easter, etc. Any holiday or special event that they might have attended during high school, there was a picture for it. There are also a few photos thrown in of them with the band at gigs, at rehearsals, even their monthly movie nights. In many, if not all of the photos, Zander and Stevie are making some sort of physical contact.

The song changes to All Your Love, one of their biggest hits.

Photos from their graduation day surface. One photo is of the both of them in their caps and gowns, hugging each other tightly, Zander is pressing a kiss to Stevie's cheek, she is laughing as he does so. There are pictures of them with all of their friends too, all of them in their caps and gowns, hugging. And there are pictures from their after party as well, of everyone going crazy.

Then it moves to pictures of them after high school. There are a few of them at college, but not too many, because they dropped out when their career with the band really took off and they got too busy. Then it shows pictures of them at many of the different awards shows they played at, and received awards at.

The song changes to Stevie singing Closer, Faster.

Next it shows a picture of them performing their latest single at the Teen Choice Awards, and then winning the Surfboard at that same show. Then it shows a photo of Zander proposing to Stevie, and one of her in his arms afterwards. The next group of photos are ones from their wedding day. Photos of the wedding party, then just the Bride and Groom, then photos at the reception. There is one of them cutting the cake, their first dance, the father/daughter dance, the tossing of the bouquet and garter, and one of them leaving for their honeymoon.

Next it shows a photo of them at the Kids Choice Awards, receiving the Blimp, and then one of Zander holding his fist and the envelope in the air when he found out he was gonna be a dad. Even one of him placing a kiss on Stevie's stomach, much to her embarrassment at the moment it happened.

The song changes to Zander's version of My Girl.

The next batch of photos are pretty much documenting Stevie throughout her pregnancy. There are the cute photos of her and her big belly, as well as a few different ones of Zander talking, or singing, to her stomach. There are many photos of her being pregnant, many of them Stevie didn't know Zander was taking of her, right up to the day before she went into labor.

The song changes to Zander and Stevie singing Oh Darling.

The next set of photos begin in the hospital. After Stevie gave birth to their daughter Danielle. There is one of Stevie holding her, Zander holding her, and one of the three of them in the hospital bed together. The photos continue to span the next four years, showing photos of Stevie and Zander, sometimes Dani is in the photo as well. There are a few different assortment of photographs being displayed on the screen, showing Zander and Stevie when they were at their happiest.

The final song comes to a close as the last few photos roll across the screen.

The last photo appears and remains for a second or two, before words appear as well. It is a photo of Zander, Stevie and a young Dani, all at the beach, smiling wide in a close-up photo for the camera. After a few quick seconds, words appear across the screen, ZANDER AND STEVIE ROBBINS. GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN.

* * *

As the screen blacks out, Mr. Gatson walks to the television, silently turning it off, and then he stands there for a moment, not saying a word. In the back of the classroom, Dani is leaning up against Brandon's chest, her eyes still glued to the screen, tears streaming down her face. Brandon is just holding her in his arms, not saying a word, but he presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Tammy is sitting next to her, one of her hands being held tightly in Dani's for comfort.

A moment later, Dani stands up from her chair and rushes out of the room, into the hallway. Everyone just stares after her not sure what to do. "I think we'll just give Dani a few minutes alone. This is a rough day for her." Mr. Gatson says quietly.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Gatson?"

"Yes Brandon?"

"I was just wondering if Tammy and I could go out into the hallway with Dani. To make sure she's okay."

"Of course you can."

"Thank you," he says, grabbing Tammy by the wrist and pulling her out of her chair and into the hallway.

* * *

When they get out into the hallway, they turn the corner to see Dani sitting against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, head down. They both walk up to her, Brandon taking a seat on one side of her, and Tammy taking a seat on the other side. They all sit in silence until Dani lifts her head up, tear tracks clearly visible on her face. She glances over at Tammy and then at Brandon before launching herself into his arms, sitting in his lap. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shirt, continuing to cry. He doesn't say a word, but just holds her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he holds her close, letting her cry until she is ready to talk.

After a moment, she pulls away, sitting back against the wall. Brandon wraps an arm around her shoulders and she leans her head on his shoulder. She wipes away a few tears as Tammy places a hand on Dani's leg in comfort. "Sorry I ran out like that," Dani says quietly.

"It's okay," Brandon says, "you have nothing to be sorry about. It's a touchy topic for you. It's completely understandable."

"But it's been 13 years, I should be over this by now."

"Dani stop," Tammy speaks up, "you don't need to talk like that. Who cares if you aren't over it yet. You hardly speak of them because it's an emotional topic, and you barely knew them. It's gonna take longer than 13 years."

"Tammy's right," Brandon agrees, "it's definitely gonna take a lot longer than 13 years to be over something like this. And even then, you're never truly going to be over it. These are your parents we're talking about."

Dani sighs, "I guess you guys are right."

"Of course we are," Tammy smiles, "we're your best friends."

"The best." Dani says, pulling them both into a big hug. "I just really miss them." She says again when they all break from the hug.

"And it's okay to miss them," Tammy says, "do you have any memories of them at all?"

"Only a few that I can remember very clearly. Like how mom would make pancakes every Saturday morning for breakfast, and she'd always put a music note in chocolate chips on each of ours. And how when we went to the park this one time, dad brought his ukulele and a hat. Then he'd play one of his songs and I'd sing the lyrics to the best of my ability. And when mom and I built this really big fort in the living room while dad was out. And how dad always called me his monkey girl."

Brandon looks at her in the eyes and grabs her hands in his, "Then take those memories and hold onto them. Never let them fade from your mind. Those are the moments you're always gonna treasure, for the rest of your life."

"I love you," Dani says, putting gone of her hands on his face, smiling at him.

He smiles back, "I love you too." He leans forward and captures her lips in his for a brief kiss.

When they pull back, they look over at Tammy who is smiling at them, "You guys are so cute."

"Thanks Tammy," Dani says.

"Anytime," Tammy replies, "Now, do you think you're ready to go back into class? It's Senior Year, let's really make this one count. The same way I'm sure your parents made it count."

"Yeah," Dani says, "I think I'm ready." She stands up from the floor along with Tammy and Brandon and gives them both a smile. "Let's do this for mom and dad. And just like that video said, my parents may be gone now, but they will never truly be forgotten."

* * *

**So? What did you all think of it? I think it's really good. But that's just me. I would love to know your opinions on it however, so let me know your thoughts below! Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
****Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
